A Doctor's Promise
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Sparkle and Tina need to get shots, they're scared because they remember what happened the last time. Can Frankenstrike convince his nieces that it will be different this time? Rated T. Family fluff in the end.


**This idea came to me one day and I was like, okay, sure.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Sparkle, and Tina.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Doctor's Promise<strong>

"Daddy, do I have to?" Sparkle asked her father. "I don't like getting shots."

Feedback lightly sighed. He was having a hard time convincing his daughter that she needed the proper shots of medicine so that her immune system could continue to grow stronger as she grew up. "Yes, sweetheart," he said. "Tina's also going to be there."

That didn't make the young Conductoid feel a whole lot better, but she finally agreed to let her father take her down to Frankenstrike's lab, where the alien would be babysitting Sparkle and Tina that day.

The reason Sparkle was afraid of getting shots was because the last time she had needed them, they had gone to Plumber HQ, but the doctor there hadn't exactly been very friendly and the result was the shots hurt and Sparkle cried for a long time because she had been in pain.

The same had happened to Tina, who also hated getting shots for that reason, making it hard for Snare-Oh to convince her that it would be different this time.

Feedback and Snare-Oh arrived at Frankenstrike's lab and the scientist alien greeted them, but the girls hung back a little. Frankenstrike gestured over to the metal table and the two adults set their daughters down on it. "We'll be back later tonight," said Feedback to his daughter and to Frankenstrike, who nodded.

"Be good for your uncle, Tina," said Snare-Oh. The little girl nodded quietly.

"You also be good, Sparkle," said Feedback as he accepted a hug from her and she nodded also. The two then left, leaving the four-year-olds with Frankenstrike.

The scientist knew why his nieces were silent and he knew why they were scared. He came up to them and picked them both up in his arms, cradling them in an affectionate way. "Hello, my little ones," he said affectionately, making small smiles appear on their faces. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not scared of you, Uncle Frankenstrike," said Sparkle. "The shots scare me."

"They scare me too," said Tina.

Frankenstrike sat down in a comfy chair and rocked his nieces gently, humming soothingly to calm them down. "You don't have to worry. I would never harm you two," he said comfortingly.

The girls looked up at their uncle's gentle face. "Promise?" they both asked in unison.

He nodded. "I promise," he said to them, still rocking them for a bit longer before getting up and placing them back on the metal table. He picked up one of the needles and both girls flinched, grabbing each other's hands. That gave Frankenstrike an idea and he grabbed a squeeze ball that was used for therapy exercises. "Sparkle, can you show me how hard you can squeeze this ball with your hand?"

That made the Conductoid perk up as she liked to show off a little. She took the ball in her right hand and squeezed it as hard as she could, focusing on squeezing it. While she was doing so, Frankenstrike administered the shot gently. Sparkle didn't even notice as she held up her clenched fist that almost engulfed the ball.

"How's this, Uncle Frankenstrike?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Well done, Sparkle," he said, rubbing her head gently. "Will you let Tina show us how hard she can squeeze it?"

Sparkle immediately handed the ball to her cousin. "Squeeze it really hard, Tina," she said excitedly.

"I'll try," said Tina and squeezed the ball in her left hand, grunting a little as she focused on clenching her hand to compress the ball. Frankenstrike administered her shot gently, holding back a chuckle as he saw her determined face to squeeze the ball as hard as Sparkle had done. She managed it and smiled.

"Good job, Tina," said the scientist with a smile as he put the needles and the ball away. "Well, you girls are all set now. You won't need shots for a while now."

The girls looked confused before they realized their uncle had given them something to keep their minds off the fact that they were getting shots and they didn't feel anything. Their arms didn't even hurt. They both smiled. "It didn't hurt," said Sparkle in surprise.

"Cause Uncle Frankenstrike kept his promise," said Tina. The large alien chuckled as both girls jumped into his arms, hugging him and he hugged them back.

Feedback and Snare-Oh returned late that night and Rachel came down to see them and motioned them to be quiet and follow her. They did and she pointed into Frankenstrike's room where they saw the large alien was asleep with Sparkle and Tina asleep on his chest. The heartwarming scene made them smile as they walked away quietly, so they wouldn't disturb the three and smiled as they knew there wouldn't be a problem with the girls getting shots in the future, thanks to Frankenstrike.

* * *

><p><strong>I did base this story off of a bad experience with needles I had as a child. A nurse had jabbed the needle into my arm and caused my arm to hurt for quite a while. I now tell the nurses administering the needles to be gentle because of that experience I had. I don't think anyone likes needles, to be honest.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
